


A Different Kind Of Magic

by KatieHavok



Series: Breeding Lilacs [44]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Based on a Tumblr Post, Denial of Feelings, Eye Contact, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Light Angst, Magic, Non-Explicit Sex, Non-Graphic Smut, Post-Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romance, Slice of Life, Teasing, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 03:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14886779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieHavok/pseuds/KatieHavok
Summary: In which Newt and Tina have an unexpected, but by no means unwelcome, reunion.*Companion piece to @Too_Much_Fandom's story "Unexpected."





	A Different Kind Of Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Too_Much_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unexpected](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737568) by [Too_Much_Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom). 



> All thanks to @Too_Much_Fandom for allowing me to write this story in the first place, and to @Kemara for beta-reading.
> 
> Also, I blame the girls on the Discord chat for this, since they all collectively ganged up and bullied me into writing it when "Unexpected" was published. This one's on you! :P

*

Newt gently pushes Tina onto the mattress before running his fingers along the front of her trench coat.

Her buttons slide open by themselves, exposing her simple cotton blouse to the cool evening air. He looks up at her questioningly, and she manages a breathless nod, pushing her fingers through his hair when he licks his lips. The fabric of her blouse folds opens like the petals of a flower, and he exhales slowly as he traces the outline of her girdle through her camisole before laying a light kiss at her fluttering pulse point.

“You can take it off,” Tina tells him in a voice she doesn’t recognize.

Newt looks up at her with wide eyes before tracing the outline of her body. His hands tremble when they brush the underside of her breasts, and Tina squeezes his wrist reassuringly. He bites his lip and nods once, unceremoniously shrugging out of his greatcoat and suit jacket and tossing them to the floor in a graceless heap before taking a knee on the bed.

“We don’t have to, you know,” he murmurs between languid kisses. “I have no expectations for… _any_ of this.”

“Then it’s a good thing I’m _offering_ ,” she tells him while tugging at his bowtie, grinning in triumph when he groans before gently rasping his stubble along her neck, earning a gasp.

He squares himself on hands and knees to watch her remove his waistcoat and shirt. Tina sits up to push them over his shoulders before curiously touching the story of his life, carved into his skin in broken lines. His chest and shoulders put her in mind of a well-used butcher block, only with infinitely more freckles. She traces constellations over them until he cradles her hand to lay a kiss on her knuckles before pushing her back.

“My turn,” he says with unmistakable joy, eyes gleaming.

Tina holds her breath as he divests her of her blouse and camisole. Her nipples pucker into tingling points in the cool air, and he breathes hotly against the swell of her breast before sucking first one, then the other into his mouth, his hands flitting restlessly over her curves. She parts her thighs and lifts her hips in tacit invitation, and he murmurs her name wonderingly before sinking into her mouth, tugging off her slacks and sticky-damp bloomers.

Newt’s fingers on her and inside her are a different kind of magic, and Tina rocks her head back and _breathes_ as he murmurs gentle praise before guiding her hand to the placket of his trousers.

“I thought you said you had no expectations,” she says teasingly while unhooking his brass buttons.

“I’ve revised that assessment somewhat,” he gasps, rocking into her hand when she cups him soothingly before shoving his trousers and underwear past his hips.

Her skin seems to awaken when he covers her, every hypersensitive inch crying out for attention as he touches her with sure but fleeting brushes. She reaches between them to take him in hand, murmuring delightedly at the solid proof of how much he wants her, before working with him to guide her legs around his waist, securing him into the cradle of her hips.

“You’re sure?” he asks, meeting her eyes until she nods and, biting his lips, fits them together.

Tina clings to him as she hides her face in his shoulder, eyes squeezed shut to commit these feelings, this moment of completion to memory. Newt murmurs her name and she turns her head to kiss him deeply, breathing in shaky starts as they rock together, gasps and quiet praise falling from his lips as he maintains eye contact.

His arms tighten around her when he moves faster, and all Tina can do is hold his unflinching gaze and brace against his chest, her mouth falling open to voice her pleasure. Newt’s eyelashes flutter before he claims her in an all-consuming kiss, swallowing her moans when she is released, shaking to her foundations and wishing, not for the first time, that she had the courage to say everything she feels.

Newt buries his face in her neck when he follows after, murmuring her name. Tears prickle her eyes as she clutches his trembling form close, allowing his emotional release to flow over her skin. In time, he collects himself enough to look up, and his hands are wonderfully steady when he pushes her damp hair out of her face before softly kissing her lips.

“I believe this is the part where you say, ‘I told you so’,” he says softly, showing a quick smile before growing serious. “Tina, I think you should know that I—”

Tina puts her fingers over his lips, silencing him. “I told you so,” she says with a wobbly grin and scratches gently behind his ear until he settles and the sudden knot of anxiety in her chest loosens, allowing her to breathe again. “Everything else you might have to say can wait for later, can’t it?”

Newt makes a noncommittal sound before pushing off her, stretching at her side. “I suppose it can,” he says quietly before opening his arms.

She goes happily into his embrace, and he tucks her close to toy with her hair until hunger of a different kind drives them, laughing and carefree, from the bed.

*


End file.
